Dan And The Imposter
by Draxlin Cazus
Summary: Dan and the Imposter meet again when Dan's car radio breaks and Chris is on a trip with Elise and her parents, do things go smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

Dan was never one to express absolute anger, only annoyed and slightly directionless anger.

The only thing that made him _livid_ was _him_.

And this is where our story begins.

Dan was driving home one very late night, it was very dark, cold, and quiet. He wished his radio didn't break because he would've been quite content with whatever station was on at the moment. He was starting to get a little unnerved and mad by the silence because **_sometimes quiet is violent_**.

he pulled up to his apartment and got out of his car, then locked it. Dan came to his apartment door and opened it he felt watched once he stepped inside. Dan called Mr. Mumbles and the cat came hopping towards him meowing all the while.

Dan picked Mr. Mumbles up and she purred warmly he then jumped a bit when he heard a **_bang_** and then a whispered curse. Dan quickly put Mr. Mumbles down and grabbed a conveniently placed crowbar and slowly walked towards the noise.

this has been a problem for Dan, _he_ would show up and misplace all his things, dress up as his friends and be downright annoying. Dan walked slowly his presence in the house was not undetected and _he_ would probably sedate him again, with that in mind he covered his nose with his arm.

 _Hello Dan-O, how've you been? miss me yet?_ Dan jumped then planted himself on the spot he was at, looking all over the room to try and find out where _his_ voice came from. Dan was looking around in the wrong places and _he_ came up behind him and said _nighty night Dan_ , he then proceeded to hit Dan in the back of his head.

 ** _Dan*_** POV

I looked at his body, I wonder, when he wakes up I could talk to him. That was my intention in the first place before he grabbed a crowbar and looked like if I even peeked around the corner he would come after me, not the best way to go.

I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, he was heavy, _noted_. I went to his room and took off his pants, _this man needs to get a pair of pajamas_ I thought as I set him down on the bed and covered him with the blanket that was haphazardly tossed aside.

 _I'll wait till he wakes up, this man seems lonely._ ** _End of chapter 1_**


	2. Waking Up

an opened his eyes, it was early he knew that much. He took a moment to look around the room and saw Dan* sleeping at the foot of his bed.

Careful not to disturb and cause a fight he slowly got out of bed, it was way to early to kill him. He got out of bed and quickly went to the living room and he heard groaning and bones popping.

he heard footsteps and shuffling of clothes? he peered above the couch to see Dan* lifting his shirt and touching a gash and wiping the blood on his pants, Dan* turned to lock eyes with Dan.

Dan* said "Good morning Dan-O don't worry about me it was just a little fight I had while coming over here." Dan got up and was about to shout Get out but when he reconsidered he then instead, felt bad.

Dan took Dan*'s hand and led him to the bathroom grumbling that he should be more careful and you make me feel bad how dare you. He made Dan* sit and got out the first-aid kit and looked at the gash.

He thought Who would do this to Him of all people?

He wrapped it up and got Dan* another shirt. Dan ended up with Dan* the entire day and it was actually enjoyable. They played Foosball and Dan* won several times, They worked on Dan's list and they ate lunch at Bergerphile.

When they got home Dan was tired and Dan* was in pain, his wound opened when they were driving to Bergerphile. Dan went into his room and got ready for bed, Dan* laid on the couch and was groaning softly, the pain was unbearable.

Dan got up from sitting on his bed with Mr. Mumbles when he heard sniffling from the living room. He walked Infront of Dan* and asked "What's wrong now? it that gash hurting you that badly?"

Dan* nodded and closed his eyes. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

I wonder if he actually cares.


End file.
